Summons
Einleitung Mit der Rückkehr der Magie und der Wiederentdeckung alten Wissens wächst in eingeweihten Kreisen auch das Verständnis für Wesen jenseits des Bekannten. Mythen erzählen seit Generationen von Feen und Dämonen, während Sagen aus den Unabhängigen Ländern schon lange Dschinni und andere elementare Wesen erwähnen. Und auch Geschichten von Engeln, Geistern und Untoten gehören zum Legendenschatz der Völker. So war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Beschwörer Mittel und Wege fanden um zu zeigen, dass diese Geschichten nicht nur Geschichten sind... Elementare Erde Wasser Luft Windkind Ein Windkind ist ein kleiner Luftgeist, der - einmal gerufen - gerne Streiche spielt und neugierig umherfliegt. In der Regel sind sie kaum wahrzunehmen (Notice Almost Impossible, Search Very Difficult), jedoch können sie sich auf Wunsch als halbdurchsichtige Gestalt manifestieren. Dann nehmen sie oft die Form eines kleinen, durchsichtigen, humanoiden Wesens, welches ganz aus Wind zu bestehen scheint, an. Dabei scheinen sie sowohl in männlicher alsauch in weiblicher Form erscheinen zu können. Windkinder können mit hohen, pfeifenden Stimmen reden, tun dieser aber eher selten. Sie sind verspielt und besitzen in etwa die Intelligenz eines Heranwachsenden. Sie sind immateriell und können nur von Wesen oder Waffen verletzt werden, die in der Lage sind, Energie zu attackieren. Level 1 Between Worlds, Elemental (Air), 20 Class: ''Shadow ''DP: 600 Size: Miniscule (7) Life Points: 70+5 = 75 Str: 2 (-20) Dex: 8 (+10) Agi: 13 (+25) Con: 5 (+0) Pow: 5 (+0) Int: 4 (-5) Wp: 5 (+0) Per: 8 (+10) Presence: 30 PhR: 30 MR: 30 PsR: 30 VR: 30 DR: 30 Initiative: 40+10+10 +10 + 25 = 95 Attack: 5+5 +10 = 20 Defense: ''+5+25+20 (40 DP) = 50 (Dodge) ''Damage: ''5-20 = -15 ''AT: 0 / immune against non-energy based attacks Essential Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (20 DP), Physical Exemption (50 DP), Natural Immunity: Half DMG Air (10 DP), Inhumanity (10 DP), Unnatural Size (10 DP) Disadvantage: - Powers: Increased Reaction: +20 Ini (20-10=10 DP), Increased Movement +4 (40-10=30 DP), Elemental Form: Air - Physical Form at Will (110-10=100 DP), Extransensorial vision (30-10=20 DP), See the Supernatural (30-10=20 DP), Regeneration 8 - not against Earth (40-10=30 DP), Special: Movement: 13-4+4 = 13 Regeneration: 1 Fatigue: untiring Secondary Abilities: Notice 10+10+20=40 (40 DP), Search 10+10+5=25 (10 DP), Hide 10+10+20+10=50 (40 DP, B), Stealth 10+15+20 = 45 (20 DP), Athelticism 30+25 = 55 (60 DP), M. Appraisal 10-5 = 5 (30 DP), Navigation 10-5 = 5 (20 DP), Style 10 (20 DP), Dance 15+25 = 40 (30 DP) Feuer 'Flämmling' Flämmlinge sind kleine (meist armlange) Feuergeister, die sich mit Vorliebe in Herdfeuern, Essen und Lagerfeuern herumtreiben. Sie lieben das Feuer und die Hitze - manchmal so sehr, dass sie selbst kleine Brände verursachen. Sie sind kaum zur Kooperation zu bewegen, allerdings benötigen sie regelmäßig Brennmaterial, um nicht zu vergehen. Flämmlinge köennen sprechen (und tun dies dann mit prasselnder, knisterner Stimme), werden aber am Liebsten in Ruhe gelassen. Wasser schädigt sie im besonderen Maße, so dass sie dann stets zu fliehen versuchen. Level 0 Between Worlds, Elemental (Fire), 20 Class: ''Warrior Mentalist ''DP: 400 / 390 Size: Small Life Points: 110 Str: 8 (+10) Dex: 10 (+15) Agi: 10 (+15) Con: 8 (+10) Pow: 8 (+10) Int: 4 (-5) Wp: 6 (+5) Per: 5 (+0) Presence: 20 PhR: 20 MR: 20 PsR: 20 VR: 20 DR: 20 Initiative: 90 Attack: ''30 (30 DP) ''Defense: ''30 (30 DP) Dodge ''Damage: ''30 heat ''AT: 0 / immune against non-energy based attacks Essential Abilities: Physical Exemption (50 DP), Natural Immunity: Half DMG Fire (10 DP), Inhumanity (10 DP), Unnatural size (10 DP) Disadvantage: Physical Need: Fuel (-10 DP) Powers: Elemental Form: Fire - Physical Form at Will (110 -10 =100 DP), See the Supernatural (30-10 = 20 DP), Natural Weapons: Talons of Fire - 20 DMG, Damage Energy, Elemental Attack: Fire (40-10 = 30 DP), Innate Psychic Ability: Create Fire - 3 Intensities, 5 / day (80-10 = 60 DP), Regeneration 10, only in Fire (20-10 = 10 DP) Special: Water attacks: +50% DMG Movement: = 10 Regeneration: 1 Fatigue: untiring Secondary Abilities: Jump 15 ( 10 DP), Notice 5 ( 10 DP), Intimidate 10 ( 10 DP), Dance 20 ( 10 DP) Licht 'Lumin' Lumin erscheinen als fliegende Lichtkugeln von etwa 10cm Durchmesser, die verschiedene Farben annehmen können. Sie kommunizieren durch Veränderung ihrer Helligkeit. Sie bestehen vollständig aus Licht und sind demzufolge immateriell. Sie sind in der Lage zu schweben und ihre faszinierenden Bewegungen haben schon so Manchen dazugebracht, einfach daneben zu stehen und ihnen zuzusehen oder ihnen gar zu folgen. Obgleich sie keine sichtbaren Augen besitzen, scheinen sie die Welt deutlich wahrzunehmen, auch reagieren sie auf Geräusche. Jedoch scheinen sie weder Tast-, Geruchs- noch Geschmackssinn zu besitzen. Level 1 Between Worlds, Elemental (Light), 20 Class: ''Freelancer ''DP: 600 Size: Small (6) Life Points: 70 + 5 = 75 Str: 1 (-25) Dex: 3 (-10) Agi: 13 (+25) Con: 5 (+0) Pow: 8 (+10) Int: 5 (+0) Wp: 8 (+10) Per: 8 (+10) Presence: 30 PhR: 30 MR: 30 (50 light) PsR: 30 (50 light) VR: 30 DR: 30 Initiative: 75 + 5 = 80 Attack: -40 (0 DP) Defense: '' 60 (70 DP) Dodge ''Damage: 5 AT: 0 / immune against non-energy based attacks Essential Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (20 DP), Physical Exemption (50 DP), Natural Immunity: Half DMG Light (10 DP), Inhumanity (10 DP), Disadvantage: Atrophied Members: No Arms & Legs (-40 DP), Lack of Sense: Smell, Touch, Taste (-30 DP) Powers: Elemental Form: Light (100-10 = 90 DP), Extrasensorial Vision, See the Supernatural (60-10 = 50 DP), Damage Energy (10-10 = 0 DP), Supernatural Attack (60-10 = 50 DP), Mystic Flight 10 (80-10 = 70 DP), Fascinating Aura: 30ft, Fascination MR 60 (150 - 10 = 140 DP) Special: Attuned - Light, Darkness attacks: +50% DMG Movement: 3 (rolling) / 10 (flying) Regeneration: 1 Fatigue: untiring Secondary Abilities: Composure 5+10+10 = 25 (10 DP), Notice 10+50+10 = 70 (20 DP), Search 10+50+10 = 70 (20 DP), Leadership 5+10+10 = 25 (10 DP), Persuasion 5+10 = 15 (10 DP), Style 5+10+10 = 25 (10 DP), Art 10+10+10 = 30 (20 DP), Dance 5+10+25+25 = 65 (10 DP) Dunkelheit left|thumb Dämonen Sukkubus / Inkubus thumbSukkubi und Inkubi sind Dämonen, die den Menschen in verführerischer Gestalt aufsuchen um sie zu verführen und dann während des Aktes die Lebenskraft zu rauben. Sukkubi sind hierbei die weiblichen Vertreter, Inkubi die männlichen Exemplare dieser Dämonenklassen. Die Macht dieser Wesen scheint hierbei auch wesentlich von ihrem Alter abzuhängen - wobei selbst die jüngsten bisher beschworenen Dämonen dieser Art mehrere Jahrhunderte erlebt haben. Es heißt, dass alte Sukkubi in der Lage sein sollen, sich von Menschen befruchten zu lassen und halbdämonische Kinder auszutragen, während alte Geschichten von Inkubi erzählen, die Frauen ihren dämonischen Samen einpflanzten, anstatt sie zu töten. Junger Sukkubus Level 3 Spirit 30 ODER Between Worlds, Elemental (Darkness) 20 ? Class: ''Freelancer ''DP: 800 Size: Life Points: 110+40+2x8 (20 DP) = 166 Str: () Dex: () Agi: () Con: () Pow: () Int: () Wp: () Per: () Presence: PhR: MR: PsR: VR: DR: Naturgeister Feen, Elfen, Wichte Spryte Ein Naturgeist, der in Form einer nur wenigen Zentimeter großen, meist weiblichen, Blütenfee auftritt, komplett mit Libellenflügelchen und Blätterkleid. Sprytes sind neugierig und meist auch recht direkt. Geschätzt werden sie wegen ihrer Fähigkeit, dreimal täglich Wunden zu heilen (wie Creation 20: "Heal"). Level 1, Between Worlds 20 Class: Illusionist Size: Miniscule (3) AGI 8, CON 2, DEX 5, STR 1 INT 5, PER 7, POW 7, WIL 4 Innate Spell: Heal (3/Tag, Prepare 3 turns) Special Attack: 80ft, 3/Tag, Added Mystical Effect: Fascination, MR 120 Mystical Flight 8 Free Movement through Nature See the Supernatural Magic Projection 40 Notice 20+ Animals 5+ Persuasion 20+ Style 15+ Hide 30+ Stealth 15+ Dance 15+ Sleight of Hand 10+ Theft 5+ TODO Attributs- und Klassenboni einrechnen Andere / Unbekannt Hünenhafte Kämpfer 'Ordi, der stumme Soldat' Ordi, einmal beschworen, erscheint als über zwei Meter großes, humanoides, muskulöses Wesen, dass vollständig in eine Rüstung aus Bronze gehüllt zu sein scheint. Nur der Helm ist offen und gibt den Anblick auf ein Gesicht mit vorspringendem Kiefer, aus dem spitze Zähne ragen, eine flache Nase, zwei tiefliegende, gänzlich schwarze Augen sowie vorspringende Stirnlappen frei. In den mächtigen Händen hält Ordi ein Schwert, dass ebenfalls bronzefarben schimmert. Wer sich ihm auf anderthalb Meter nähert, der spürt deutlich die furchteinflüssende Aura dieses Wesens, dass man noch niemals einen Laut hat von sich geben hören. Level 2 Between Worlds 20 Class: '' Weaponmaster ''DP: 700 Size: Medium 16 Life Points: 110+40+2x8 (20 DP) = 166 Str: 8 (+10) Dex: 8 (+10) Agi: 8 (+10) Con: 8 (+10) Pow: 5 (+0) Int: 5 (+0) Wp: 5 (+0) Per: 5 (+0) Presence: 35 PhR: 35 MR: 35 PsR: 35 VR: 35 DR: 35 Initiative: ''20+20+10+10+10 = 70 ''Attack: ''10+10+50 = 70 (100 DP) ''Defense: ''10+10+50 = 70 (100 DP) Block ''Damage: ''10+60 = 70 cut (Soul Sword) ''AT: 6 / 0 Essential Abilities: Physical Exemption (50 DP) Disadvantage: - Powers: Regeneration 14 (140 DP), Physical Armor 6, Open (50 DP), Aura: Fear: 5ft, MR 60 (130 DP), Soul Sword: Natural Weapon, +20 DMG, Damage Energy (50 DP) Special: Movement: 8 Regeneration: 14 Fatigue: untiring Secondary Abilities: Athleticism 5+10 = 15 (10 DP), Jump 5+10 = 15 (10 DP), Feats of Strength 10+10+10+20 = 50 (10 DP, BB), Withstand Pain 20 (20 DP) , Notice 5 (10 DP) 'Diro, der stumme Krieger' Diro, einmal beschworen, erscheint als über zwei Meter großes, humanoides, muskulöses Wesen, dass vollständig in eine Rüstung aus Silber gehüllt zu sein scheint. Nur der Helm ist offen und gibt den Anblick auf ein Gesicht mit vorspringendem Kiefer, aus dem spitze Zähne ragen, eine flache Nase, zwei tiefliegende, gänzlich schwarze Augen sowie vorspringende Stirnlappen frei. In den mächtigen Händen hält Diro eine Axt, die ebenfalls silbern schimmert. Wer sich ihm auf fünf Meter nähert, der spürt deutlich die furchteinflüssende Aura dieses Wesens, dass man noch niemals einen Laut hat von sich geben hören. Level 4 Between Worlds 20 '' ''Class: '' Weaponmaster ''DP: 900 Size: Medium 18 Life Points: 120+80+2x9 (20 DP) = 218 Str: 9 (+10) Dex: 8 (+10) Agi: 8 (+10) Con: 9 (+10) Pow: 5 (+0) Int: 5 (+0) Wp: 5 (+0) Per: 5 (+0) Presence: 45 PhR: 45 MR: 45 PsR: 45 VR: 45 DR: 45 Initiative: ''20+20+10+10+20 = 80 ''Attack: ''10+20+60 = 90 (120 DP) ''Defense: ''10+20+60 = 90 (120 DP) Block ''Damage: ''10+90 = 100 cut (Soul Axe) ''AT: 7 / 0 Essential Abilities: Physical Exemption (50 DP) Disadvantage: - Powers: Regeneration 14 (140 DP), Physical Armor 7, Open (70 DP), Aura: Fear: 15ft, MR 80 (160 DP), Soul Axe: Natural Weapon, +50 DMG, Damage Energy (80 DP) Special: Disarming Attack (20 DP), Area Attack (20 DP) Movement: 8 Regeneration: 14 Fatigue: untiring Secondary Abilities: Athleticism 10+10 = 20 (20 DP), Jump 5+10 = 15 (10 DP), Feats of Strength 10+10+10+40 = 70 (10 DP, BBBB), Withstand Pain 25 (30 DP) , Notice 15 (30 DP) Kategorie:Summon Kategorie:Inplay Kategorie:Outplay